Mystery Of The Sacrifice
by lil noir neko
Summary: Okay Martin, Diana and Java are sent on yet another mission, but this mission will bring out a horrible fear on one of the members. How will they take it? And why is this paticular person targeted? R&R! (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1 Couldn't think of a title

**Mystery Of The Sacrifice**

It was an ab-normally normal day, and at Torringtone Academy Matin Mystery, a tall blonde with ruby coloured eyes was once again trying to get Jenny, his long time to crush to go out with him. Although luck wasn't with him he wouldn't stop trying.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Jenny, you are sweeter than any other," Martin recited.

"Nice try Martin but...ew! No!" Jenny replied and walked away. Martin followed.

"They re-arranged the alphabet and put **u** and **i** together."

"Not a chance."

"Martin quit bugging Jenny, I'm sure she doesn't need a moron ruining her day," Diana Lombard (Or is it Longbottom?) said. She had brown hair she always wore with a clip and emrald green eyes. Her attitude toward the spy buisness was always looking for a logical answer which always turned out wrong.

"Jenny wait up!" Martin just noticed that Jenny was gone when Diana pulled him by his ear. "Ow!"

"You're going to leave her alone."

"Ow...but sis," hearts appeared in his eyes, "She's just so beautiful."

"You don't stand a chance with her."

"Java think Martin make good friend for Jenny," Java the Caveman, a brown haired, brown eyed, muscular, tall man from prehistoric times said.

"Thanks Java. At least you believe in me," Martin sat down.

"Agh!" Diana kicked Martin in the head and sat down. She watched Martin get up and rub his head.

"Hey Diana," a teen with blonde hair said. He looked like another Martin but with a differen't hair style and was much more polite.

"Marvin...hearts appeared in her eyes, "Have you asked someone to the dance yet?" Martin's eyes narrowed. He was jelous of Marvin.

"Dance?" Diana anime fell as Martin walked away more confused than he was.

"HA HA HA HA!"

"What's so funny Martin?" Diana asked sending her step-borther a glare.

"You have as much chance at getting with him as you think I have with getting with Jenny! HA HA HA!" Martin was rolling on the floor laughing while everyone looked at the group of three like they were crazy.

"Really?" Diana asked her eye twitching. (We all know that's not a good sign!) She picked up the nearest lab book and proceeded to hit Martin on the head multipul times until he became dazed.

Martin got up, "Let's make a bet."

"Okay. I bet I can get a date with Marvin before you can get a date with Jenny!"

"You're on. Loser has to clean Java's feet," Diana had a 'that's-so-easy' look on her face, "No gloves."

"Ew! Fine."

The U-watch began to beep annoyingly.

"Where's the portal?" Diana asked quietly.

"Over there!" Java pointed at the fountain outside. The agents rushed over to the fountain and jumped in much to Diana's complaining about getting wet. They landed on the narrow run way.

They were soaking wet but they didn't care. Well at least Martin or Java didn't.

Java the caveman...clear

Diana Lombard...clear

Martin Mystery............clear

"What just happened?" Martin asked a little annoyed it took so long to clear him.

"Hey Marty!" Billy exclaimed, "Sorry 'bout that. We're having a bit of trouble with that system."

"Okay! So, Billy my man, what's been happening?"

"Well Marty...nothing interesting. Did you get a date to the dance yet?"

"No, but soon i will, with Jenny."

"Oh please, I have a better chance at getting with Marvin."

"Yeah right!"

"Java no like fighting."

"Sorry Java," Martin and Diana said at the same time.

The elevator made it's way to M.O.M's office.

"Afternoon agents," M.O.M said while playing twister with some of her gadgets.

"What's the mission?" Diana asked wanting to get back in a hurry. Martin picked up a strange vile of green oozing liquid.

"Many people are being reported missing in Lake Huron. You'll begin you're search in Sarnia Ontario. Good luck agents," M.O.M replied.

"What is this stuff?" Martin asked tripping.

"Don't..." the vile fell to the floor and broke as the liquid ate through the floor. Martin had a 'oh-it-does-that' look on his face. "Drop it! AGENT MYSTERY!" the portal opened just in time. Martin was the first one through.

"Ugh!"

* * *

Fallen Mercy: Just call me Angel. Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad?


	2. Tracking Down The Clues

**Chapter 2 - Tracking Down The Clues**

Martin, Diana and Java found themselves in Centenial Park just off Front street. They traveled to the apartment complexes near the park.Their wanderings led them to Centenial Park Place apartment.

"Hmm...the parents of two of the missing people live here, let's start at this point," Martin said wisely and pulled open the doors.

"Which apartment?" Diana asked looking at the list.

"Look for the name Fanchenzo," Martin told her and fiddled with his hair.

"Number 203, let's go," Diana buzzed the apartment and the people inside let them in gratefully. Diana took her time getting into the elevater.

"What's taking so long Diana?" Martin asked curiously.

"Well, I was just thinking, do we have to talk to all the people's relatives?" Diana stepped into the elevator in deep thought.

"Java want to know too," Java spoke up.

"I don't know, I suppose we do. That doesn't leave us with enough time to finish our bet does it?" Martin asked. He tapped his foot. "Man! This elevator is slow!"

"Paitence is a virtue Martin," Diana replied.

"Yeah...so?" Martin stomped his sisters head into the floor.

"OW!" Diana got up and stayed quiet. The elevator stopped to a halt and the doors opened revealing a very pretty hall with red carpet and egg white coloured walls. Pictures of the water front hung on various areas of the wall. They went to the front end of the hall and knocked on the door marked 203.

:"Hello?" the timid voice of a woman came through the partly opened door.

"Hello ma'am. We're from the agency...may we speak with you?" Diana asked as sweetly as possible.

"Very well," the door opened fully. The hall way into the rest of the rooms was a pale beige colour, it had a black shoe rack opposite to the white closet doors. "Please put your shoes on the rack, I don't like my floors messy." The woman had tanned skin with long black hair and pale grey eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes suggesting that she hadn't slept in a while and her hands shook badly.

"Thank you," Martin sighed, happy that he was allowed to get off his tired, lazy feet.

"Would you like a drink, my husband will be home in an hour so you'll have to leave quickly. He doesn't like company after he just gets home from work," Mrs. Fanchenzo informed.

"No thank you, we'll make this quick." Martin took in the look of the living room. A pale blue leather sofa and pale blue chairs. The walls were once again a pale beige and the flat screen tv was turned off.

"What have you come for?" Mrs. Fanchenzo lowered a tray onto the table.It had four glass cups, a saucer of chocolate chip cookies and a piture of pink lemonade all across it. The woman's hands shook furiously like she was scared.

"My name is Martin Mystery, this is Diana Lombard and this is Java," Martin pointed out his friends and sighed, "How long ago did your daughters disapear?"

"They vanished yesterday on a trip around the bay on a boat ride. It was a friends birthday and it was being celebrated on their best friends large yaught her father owned. They were very happy." The woman sat down and poured herself a cup of lemonade and contuned, "I called Katie on her cell phone. The music was loud and Katie had to sceam to talk to me. I asked her where her sister was. She said that she was dancing with some guy.

"Then all of a sudden there was screams and cries of terror. I yelled to Katie, 'What's wrong?!' There was no answer. All I could hear was screaming and an oozing of some sort. I heard her yell, 'What is this stuff?!' Than the phone fell to the ground and I heard the oozing noise more cleary." Mrs. Fanchenzo sighed.

"Thank you, we'll find them we promise," Martin stood up, "May we have a picture of them?"

"Of course, Katie has brown hair, Mary has pink," she pulled two pctures out of her pocket. Martin took them and hearts appeared in his eyes. The girls were twins, Katie had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her sister Mary had dark pink hair and deep blue eyes.

"Can we take a look in their rooms?" Diana asked.

"Yes. They share one. Careful not to move anything."

Their room was like two different spaces. Katie's had pictures of bands and celtic symbols. Mary had stuffed teddy bears and pink walls, Katie had black. There were two invitations for a birthday party for the day before. That story was confirmed and on the unmade bed was an article for today.

_Yesterday a large boat disapeared out of the water. No one knows what happened but..._

"Yada yada yada," Martin sighed and sat down. "Where to go now?"

Fallen: HEY! YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! U SHOULD BE HAPPY!


	3. Meeting A New Family

**Chatper 3 - Meeting a New Family**

The search took them to Maxwell Street. 932 Maxwell Street to be exact. Martin sighed.

"Three families down, about twenty more to go!" Martin shook his head and sighed again. "Who wants to knock now?"

"Java will!" Java almost knocked down the door.

"Hello?" A teen about 5 ft 4 answered the door. "If you want my sister, she's not here! She disappeared yesterday! HAPPY NOW?!"

"Um...that's what we came to find out. Can we come in?" Diana asked trying to hold back Martin who was ready to kill the teen.

"Yeah, but you had to have a screaming fit on us," Martin snapped.

"Yeah...well...get a new hairstyle!" the teen closed the door and laughed.

"I'm sorry, my son has poor manners," a woman 7 ft 9 said. She had long brown hair and a large nose. A man about 3 ft 6 came up, "This is my husband." Diana and Martin gawked.

* * *

After a half an hour the three left to go to their hotel and rest.

"They all have the same stories. I'm too tired to think. We can go over this in the morning!"

(After they all went to bed)

Martin sat up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock..."Midnight," sighing he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to have a cold shower.

"What was with that dream?" Martin asked himself sitting on the bed.

"Martin ok?" Java asked waking up.

"Yeah...just a little...tired..." sleep was drawing him in again.

(Dream)

Martin wandered around when a strange oozing liquid came up his legs and torso pinning him to the ground. Martin tried to move but it was no use. He just wouldn't budge thanks to that stuff. His arms were neck, then his mouth and nose.

'Can't breathe...hurts so...feel light headed...must...'

(End Dream)

"MARTIN!" Diana screamed.

"Huh..." Martin looked up to see his step-sister worried sick and Java patching up a minor cut on his face.

"Martin what happened?" Diana asked removing the cloth on his forehead.

"I...uh...had a dream...nothing big," Martin sat up and shook away the dizziness. "Let's get going on the mission!" Martin made his way to the bathroom and pulled on some clean clothes.

"What's up with Martin today?" Diana asked Java.

"Martin not well...make him rest..." Java pointed out.

"I guess but-"

"AHH!"

"Martin!" Diana pushed the bathroom door open and saw Martin on the floor unconscious.

Billy arrived just in time to see Martin in bed asleep.

"Arent you guys supposed to be on a mission?" Billy asked a little aw struck that Martin was still in bed.

"Yeah but Martin collapsed in the bathroom after he screamed and now he's running a high fever. Some thing is going on in his head." Diana sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I have an idea. How about I look after Martin so you and Java can go and investigate. Besides, some quality time with Marty will help me pick up some girls!" Billy cheered.

"Uh...it's a good idea about keeping an eye on Martin but don't take his dating ideas. Trust me. They don't work, besides, we won't miss Martin." Diana sighed and thought, 'At least I hope we won't.' Diana waved good bye and told Billy she and Java would be back later.

'Better not tell Marty about that one,' Billy thought and hovered next to a sleeping Martin.

* * *

Diana buzed the apartment number and the door opened. Java and Diana entered the elevator, possibly slower than the one on Centenial Park Place and talked with Java.

"Any idea about what's going on? Why are so many people disapearing on the water?" Diana asked Java.

"Java not know! Wish Martin here?" Java sulked.

"So do I, but I really don't know what's wrong with him." The elevator door opened. "Were on the 6th floor. Come on Java," Diana pulled the caveman to apartment 605a. It was a divided apartment. There was side a, b, and c.

Java knocked on the door lightly. The whole building shook.

"A little lighter next time Java," Diana said as the door opened.

"H-Hello?" A woman with long red hair and blue eyes opened the door. She was young, she looked around 17-18 tops.

"Hi. I'm Diana, this is Java, and this is-" Diana noticed her missing companion and sighed, "May we come in?"

"S-sure, my b-boyfriends n-not..."

"We know what happened to him," Diana said in a comforting voice noticing her studering. Her body was shaking and Diana was half expecting Martin to make a smart remark but knew he wouldn't. One: He wasn't there, Two: He wouldn't hit on a girl who had a boyfriend.

Diana took a seat down on the pink sofa in the blue painted living room. Elegant flowers of black were all along the blue wall. Diana looked out the window.

"Nice view you have here," she wanted the girl to relax, "What's your name?"

"K-Katie Hill."

"You married Jake Hill?" Diana asked.

"Yes. Why's that so hard to believe?" Katie asked.

"Oh...never mind. Um..when did you last see Mr. Hill?" Diana asked the girl.

"Uh...last night. He took his yacht out with some friends. Next thing I know he calls me and is screaming for me to call 911. Jake dropped his phone and all I heard was screaming again."

"Well find a way to get him back." Diana told the sobbing girl.

"Thank you."

* * *

'Huh? Where's Diana? Oh no! I'm late for a mission!' Martin sat up but was pushed down. A headache started to form, a massive one.

"Take it easy Marty. You need some sleep."

"Billy...what are you doing here? Where's Diana? Where's Java Where-"

"Calm down Agent Mystery. We did a scan on your brain and system. Seems your fine but there was an eratic action in your brain. Did you have a dream?" M.O.M asked.

"Y-I mean no. Nothing is wrong," Martin lied. M.O.M knew it and Billy knew it. All they had to do was get Martin to talk. M.O.M pulled Billy aside.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"Keep Martin here. I want to be informed if he has any problems in his sleep tell me. This is not normal, even for him." M.O.M disapeared through a portal. Martin looked like he was sweating badly.

"Are you okay Marty?" Billy asked.

"Yeah...it's just...my stomach really...AHH!" Martin screamed. A woman in all black appeared and shot a sticky substance at Billy making him stuck to the wall.

"Who are you?" Billy asked angrily.

"Soon Martin...soon." She bent down and stroked the blondes face. He was in extreme pain and as soon as her fingers touched him. He screamed in pain as her hand made it's way all the way to his heart. He cried in sheer agony. "Yes...the perfect-"

A portal opened and M.O.M stepped out with a loaded gun with a net in the bullet.

"Step away from Agent Mystery or I'll be forced to shoot!"

"Why?" the black dress flew up in power sending shockwaves through the room. Her aim was M.O.M since the gun fell out of her hands. Billy yelled angrily as a blast of power was about to hit M.O.M. She was cornered..she was in trouble...

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no!"

**Fallen Mercy: HA HA HA! I'LL LEAVE IT THERE! **

**Martin: /Hits her with a book/ HEY! KEEP THIS CHAPTER GOING!  
  
Fallen: No. /Signs off net/**


	4. Woman in Black

**Chapter 4 - Woman In Black**

"Tonight you will die you foul agent! You stopped me once before! Never again! Never again will I be sealed. My friend will make sure of that!" A beam of black light made it's way for mom when a shield protected her. She sighed in relief. Diana stepped into the room extremely pissed off.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Diana!" Java pushed Diana down and he landed with a thud on top of her. "That too close!"

"You're right Java, now could you get off me? Please?" Java got off his comrad and tackled the woman in black down.

"No one hurt Diana and get away!" Java cried. He was thrown off and utimately was stuck to the wall by the same stuff Billy was attatched with. Diana opened the U-Watch and took out the X-Rod.

**_X-Rod selected. _**

"Take that!" Diana shot the net at the woman but she simply pulled Martin out of bed with unknown strength. He screamed in pain at her touch. The net covered him.

"Thanks for the one..." she was just about to lift Martin over her shoulder when M.O.M tackled her to the ground causing Martin to land on the floor. He pulled the net off himself and dragged himself to the bed to stand with support. He wobbled a little once standing and fell foreward. M.O.M caught him just as Diana launched another net.

The woman disapeared leaving only traces of her enocounter with the agents and a scratch in a circle pattern on Martin's chest.

"He's exhausted. What did she do to him?" Java laid Martin on the bed.

"M.O.M who was that?" Billy asked.

"Jeviono or otherwise known as The Lady In Black or Dark Lady. She killed one of the agents a long time ago. She was just like Martin in every way except for being female. She had blonde hair and ruby coloured eyes. She was infact your cousin Diana. She was used to be the vessel for a monster," M.O.M sighed. "We lost a great agent."

"What happened after she became the host?" Billy asked.

"Well...we had to, in the end, kill her. The monster had taken her over completely. She was not there anymore. She died while being held captive. The only way to break the seal between monster and the human soul is remind them of life. If only we had known that so long ago. We could have saved her. I was her partner." M.O.M left through the portal. Before she did she left with a few parting words, "Watch him carefully. Take care of him. We don't need another lost agent." She was gone.

Daina faintly remember Katie. She looked a lot like Martin and treated him with so much respect. She respected Diana too. Katie loved the paranormal stuff. She enjoyed to talk about it with Martin, that's probably what got him started in the first place.

Diana watched her step-brother's chest move up and down. That's when she noticed the scortched mark on his shirt. She lifted the shirt up and saw a circular pattern with a strange language on it.

**_Legend-Dex selected. An ancient circle for a spell to summon an evil monster. Must be placed on the heart for the seal to connect with the host. _**

Diana read this out loud to Billy and Java.

"How strange. So...Martys a target like Katie was...this is not good. How many other people were marked? Or is Martin the only one?" Billy asked when Diana replaced Martin's top.

"Don't know. That's what we're here to find out. We have to stop Jeviono. Martin is not going to become the host. I won't let that happen!" Diana sat beside Martin who lay asleep under the covers.

'Martin, why'd you have to get caught up in all of this. We could use your crazy theories right now,' Diana sighed, "You guys can have my room. I'm staying here tonight."

"Okay...make sure Martin okay," Java and Billy left for some sleep since they were both tired.

"H-hey sis, what's up?" Martin asked. He tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"Stay down. You really got beat up." Diana told her step-brother. Deciding it was the best time to tell Martin about Katie Diana spoke up. "Martin, do you remember Katie?"

Martin nodded, "She died in a car accendent didn't she?"

"Well...that's what I thought to, but it wasn't. It was much worse than that," she explained. His confused look made her continue, "Katie was an agent for the centre, she ended up...dying on the job. A monster took her over Martin...The Lady in Black or Jeviono or Dark Lady. She used Katie to be a vesel for the monster and it ended up taking control of her. Martin they couldn't save her..." Diana had tears in her eyes, only now it just hit her how much she really did miss Katie. She had been so much part of their lives.

Martin looked up at the ceiling, his eyes glared angrily at it, "Let me guess, this mission is about the Lady in Black."

"Yeah..."

"We're going to solve this and get rid of that woman. Get rid of her evil once and for all!" Martin choked out causing a coughing fit.

"You're not going anywhere for a while Martin. Sitting up hurts you," Diana replied, "I don't want you to become the next one taken over. Martin she's already targeted you. We could use your crazy theories though."

"Diana I want to be part of this case! If Katie died I want to get revenge for her!" Martin cried causing another coughing fit.

"Look at you...Martin you're in no fit condition to go anywhere," Diana sighed, "If you're feeling better in a couple days than maybe. Okay?" Diana tried to smile but the look on her brothers face made it fade.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, no."

"But Di-"

"I said no! Now get some sleep or you won't get better," Diana slipped into the next bed and fell asleep almost ameadiatly. Martin fell asleep soon after her.

**Dark Angel 69 Hotty: Sorry...it's not the greatest chapter I've written but I hope you liked it and the little button that says go calls your name to press it. **


	5. Sinking Feeling

Chapter 5

A few days after the Lady In Black came Martin was up on his feet. He wasn't going to miss out on any of this investigation. He wanted to be the one to take the woman down for Katie. Martin sat up in bed with groan. His head still hurt along with his chest but other than that all injuries had healed strangely fast.

"Oh hey Martin!" Billy appeared in the room.

"Hey Billy. How's the mission going?" Martin asked pulling on his shirt. (A/N: CAN ANYONE SAY HOT?! ) He brushed his messy hair and walked into the hall. Diana and Java had struck up a converstation. "What's up guys?"

"Oh...just discussing the case, I didn't realize you were awake yet. We found some more clues to as where the people might have been taken. You coming?" Diana questioned.

"Yeah! You know I am!" Martin cheered and pulled Java and Diana along.

"Martin hurt?" Java looked at Martin who winced every now and then.

"No."

"Java was scared of black lady," Java quivered as he said this.

"Don't be Java. I would've thought Diana's face scared you more," Martin laughed loud enough for the whole hotel to hear.

"MARTIN!" Diana kicked Martin who now had big head and a chibi body.Diana kicked him over and over again till he was dazed.

"Sorry sis, tryin' to lighten the mood." Martin replied and ran ahead of the group. He was lying to them by acting like he was happy, Martin was really scared but he would over come it.

Three hours later they made it to the park to watch the ships pass by. A girl with long blonde hair passed by, her eyes gleamed when she saw Martin.

'Will my disguise fool him?' she wondered and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Martin turned around and his eyes clouded over as if in deep thought.

'I hope he doesn't regonize me,' she laughed to herself and flashed a smile at Martin. "What's your name?"

"Martin." He replied and bent down and kissed her hand to be polite.

"Oh...such a gentlemen..." the girl giggled, "Mines Angel. I always enjoy good company so how about you and your friends come and join me for lunch near the park, I know a great place. By the way, what are your names?"

"Diana and this is Java," Diana told her and pulled Martin along. Angel wore a simple black denim skirt with a black tub top with a pink and clue coat over it. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were grey.

'Strange...looks like...Kaite,' Diana thought, 'I'll have to talk to Martin about this later.' Diana sighed. Angel and Martin seemed to have struck up a converstation.

"As I was saying some of the monsters I've fought are cool!" Martin said excitidly.

"I love the paranormal stuff! I read Paranormal Monthly and everything. Do you?" Angel questioned.

"Oh yeah! It's the best, maybe the person we work for will let you work for them too?" Martin was extremly happy at that moment.

'He's only really acted like that when Katie was around, so why now is he-'

"Diana would you hurry up!" Martin ," Diana replied, 'So much like Katie.' Diana ran to catch up to Java, Martin and Angel.

'Oh, looks like I came in time,' Angel smirked. They found themselves eating and drinking telling jokes. Angel told them of how the boats disapeared and that she was the one who called the centre.

"Well we should-"

"AHHH! HELP! THE BOATS SINKING!" someone shrieked. The four took off at a run to the water front where there was a boat slowly sinking to the bottom. Martin had to think fast.

_U-Watch activated, grappling hook selected. _

Martin latched into the railing and swam as fast as he could with Angel, Diana and Java right behind toward the boat. A heavy undertoe pulling them under along with the boat...


	6. Into Her Home

Chapter 6

The under tow was strong.

"Hold on...guys!" Martin felt them pull against his body which made it harder for him to pull them in.

"Java scared!" he cried.

"I know pal, I'll get us out of here!" Martin felt the line snap, "Uh guys..."

"Yeah?" they all asked.

"Can you scream?"

"Yes. Why?" Angel asked and saw the line and felt the water pulling them in. "OH...AHHHHH!" They shared a scream as the water knocked them out cold.

Martin was the second one to wake up.

"It's about time," Diana sighed and helped him up. "We better wake Java and Angel up." Diana pulled Martin along, "Martin?"

"Yeah? What is it Di?"

"Does Angel remind you of Katie?" Diana saw Martin nod his head as he began to wake her up. Diana woke Java up.

Once everyone was awake they got a good look at their surroundings. The walls were painted grey and there was carpet on the floor. Pink lights flickered from time to time and a picture of a woman in black was hanging on the wall. Infact there were pleanty pictures of her. Martin shook slightly when he saw them. They were pictures of the woman in his dreams.

"OH MY GOD! Those pictures are of the woman who tried to capture you Martin! They're pictures of Jeviono!" Diana shook with unforseen rage.

"Calm down," Angel replied, "Look. Some kind of slime," she pointed to one of the pictures.

"Martin get with it! A slime scan!" Diana snapped.

"Okay. Okay," Martin looked at his U-Watch and pressed a couple of buttons.

_Slime Scan selected..._Martin took the scanner and took a sample of the purple substance on the wall. "I sent some to Billy too."

"Why?" Diana asked peering over Martin's shoulder. "Oh...it's a substance that can't be identified but helps a person to breathe when underwater...hmm..." Diana thought for a moment. "Angel maybe you should hide. It's not safe."

Angel nodded, "Okay. Come back soon, this place gives me the creeps." 'I know it all too well.' Angel hid in a small crevece and touched the area where her heart would be. 'It's back.'

"MARTIN! STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Diana yelled hitting her brother a few times.

"Sorry, just I need to lighten up the mood. How many doors on in this place?" Martin asked.

"Doors too much." Java sighed and looked around. Martin winced again. "Martin okay?"

"Yeah...I think I know which door it is," Martin walked toward the last two doors in the hall. "Your choice, prize number one or prize number two?"

"I don't know." Diana sighed.

"Ah!" Martin screamed, "I think it's prize number two."

**Kittens Have Claws: Well...an end to another wonderful chapter. Anyway...going to type chapter seven now. **


	7. No title

Chapter 7

Martin took the liberty of opening door number two. In this room was an alter and a tone of people were out cold before it.

"My little pet is back," Jeviono said with a cackle. "At the perfect time too. Not many come out on boats anymore...I wonder why?" Her black hair flew in front of her.

"I'm sorry...did I forget to mention I don't want to be your little puppet!" Martin snapped at her.

"Now now, one shouldn't talk back to his master should he?" with one wave of her finger Martin was on the ground withering in pain. "That's better, now I wouldn't want you to get all rebelous on me would I?" She smirked and watched Martin, remarkably stand. He was panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked worriedly. She helped support him. "Why did you do that?!" She asked angrily.

"I don't need my handsome little pet to talk back to me. It will only make the monster like that and make him go on a wild rampage," she replied and with another wave of her finger and Martin was screaming in pain once again.

"Try me..." Martin panted.

"Okay. I will!" She waved her finger all over in the air but Martin didn't scream, he wouldn't let her win. Angel watched from just outside the room. She wanted to be the person suffering, she had felt it before but she couldn't let her true identity be known just yet.

_Eye Cutter selected..._ Martin charged at Jeviono with the eye cutter ignoring the pain raging in his body. He jumped with the leverage of a strange golden table and aimed the eye cutter at her. She caught him by the wrist. No screams came from him. He only gritted his teeth and tried to swipe at her. She knocked the eye cutter out of his hand and let it fall to the floor.

Diana rushed to the sword like object and did what Martin didn't, cutting off Jeviono's hand. Martin felt air rush past his face and the strong arms of Java catch him. He woke up from his daze if that's what you could call it in two minutes or so.

"Thanks for the catch Java," Martin said gratefully in a raspy voice.

"No problem," Java put Martin down, "Martin friend."

"How sweet, now how do we deal with her?" Diana asked refering to Jeviono.

"I don't know," Martin sighed, "Let's just get out of here so we can make a plan." Diana threw a smoke bomb from her pocket and they made their way to safety for now. Angel followed them silently.

------------------------------------------------------

They found a room and sat down. Martin was actually lying down.

"I'll check the legend dex about Jeviono," Martin pressed a couple of buttons on the watch and...

_Legend Dex selected..._

"What does it say Martin?" Diana asked looking at the screen.

"It's hard to read, it's all blurry," Martin sighed.

"No it's not! It's perfectly clear! I'll read it," Diana looked at the screen, "It says here that Jeviono was a woman who lost her best friend. She was from the middle ages. Her friend was close to death when Jeviono thought of a plan to heal her friend. She walked to a well which used to occupy this lake. The monster that came out said if she found a vessel for it, it would save her friend. Alexandra got her best friend to go to the well. The monster placed an insignia over her friend's heart and it entered her. The friend ended up losing her soul to the monster and it cast a spell on the well so it would never have to be sealed in there again. Alexandra offered to guard the monster and help it to get a host every few years. She died along with the monster but when the time comes for it to find a host there are certain requirements it needs. Ruby coloured eyes, blonde or red hair and a strong spirit." Diana concluded.

"Just like Katie..." Martin moaned sadly.

'Just like me...' Angel moaned.

"What do we do now? I'm confused about this whole thing," Diana complained, "Aparently Jeviono was sealed away last time but this time she must be killed. We have to destroy her charm on her necklace to kill her."

"Let's do it!" Angel walked into the room.

"What are you-Angel!" Diana screamed.

"Sorry, I hate to say it, but you guys need help. Let me help," Angel stated with strong confidence.

"Angel I'm sorry but you can't," Martin spoke in a wavering voice, "It's too dangerous."

"Why would it be too dangerous? You weren't handling the situation any better!" Angel steamed angrily.

"What?! How do you know about that?" Diana stammered.

"Java want to know too," Java walked toward Angel.

"You said to hide, but you didn't say where to hide," Angel smirked knowing she had won the arguement.

"Angel...I...I don't want to see you hurt, to lose you again..."

"Martin?!" Diana looked at her step-brother in shock, "This isn't Katie! At least I don't think it is."

"Then your fooling yourself sis. I've known it's Katie all along...I may act like an idiot some times but that doesn't mean I don't have brains." Martin stood up gripping the wall.

"You're right. I'm sorry I kept it hidden sooner but I need to stop her. I won't let her take another. This body is temporary, a created body. Martin, Diana, I wish I could have protected you from becoming agents but I met with that fate. Now you're agents and Martin's a target. I failed you two."

"Katie if we hadn't become agents we never would have met Java," Diana told her.

"You'll have to tell me how you met him. Anyway...we should get going. Jeviono isn't going to kill herself is she?" Angel or should I say Katie said. Diana and Java helped support Martin.

Once in the alter room they found the Dark Lady gone for now. They hid Martin and searched for clues. Half an hour into it they heard a cackling. Diana went to check on Martin.

"HE'S GONE!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

**Well hows that for a cliffy? Anyway...enjoy.**


	8. Katie Saves The Day

**Chapter 8 - Katie Saves The Day**

"WHAT?!"

"Diana right! Java scared!" Java shook in his boots.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jeviono laughed. She snapped her fingers and Diana, Java, and Katie (A.K.A. Angel) saw Martin's body materialize on the golden alter.

"What are you-"

"Why, silly girl. Did you think I would give up easily. I think not! Martin is the perfect vessel! He'll be a perfect host for the monster! Just stand back and watch," she began to chant in some unknown language and Martin's body glowed. His shirt was literaly ripped from his body. The symbol on his chest grew brighter and brighter causing him extreme pain. Katie didn't know what to do. Martin had the

U-Watch and she only had her hands.

"Martin wake up!" Diana yelled.

"Martin!" Katie screamed, "I won't let her get you! Not you!" Katie ran foreward and knocked Jeviono to the ground stopping the chanting. "Surprise!"

"You can't stop me! No one can!" Jeviono pushed Katie off and started to chant again only to be brought down by Java tackling her. Diana rushed to her step-brothers side trying to wake him up.

"Come on Martin!" Diana shook him hard. "WAKE UP!" she yelled into his ear and clobbered him on the head.

"He won't wake up girl! The spell I put on him keeps him asleep and his spirit dormant until I can finish the spell. I won't have you brats spoiling it. Too bad for my last vessel...she died a most horrible death."

"News flash lady! I'm back and with a vengance!" Angel stood up and tried to tackle Jeviono but she sent Katie flying into Diana sending them crashing to the floor. They brushed themselves off and stood up. Katie noticed that Diana had taken the U-Watch. "Can you use it?" Katie whispered.

"Yes. Now I need a distraction..." Diana whispered

"Don't worry," Katie said in a low voice, "I can handle that." Katie tried another tackle at Jeviono but she dodged again and continued to chant. Soon Martin's body was no more than a dark shadowy black. Soon a shadow came from the alter. Katie jumped at Martin letting the monster enter her. Martin's body fell on the alter and Katie was Katie anymore. Here eyes were red and her hair was pink. Her back erupted wings and her hands grew claws.

A portal opened up behind Diana. M.O.M stepped out of the portal Billy followed.

"Is that Katie?" M.O.M asked angrily.

"Yes," Diana noded and looked at Martin, "We have to get him off there!"

"You won't,," Jeviono laughed, "You see...the monsters power is still in him. It will have to take his power one way or another. My personal choice is the another. Do it my friend."

Katie's claws slashed Martin across the chest. The power raidiated out of him, soon the symbol on his chest was gone and blood came out of the wounds inflicted. Diana launched the grapling hook and launched in around Martin's body pulled him off the table. Java caught him.

"Martin hurt!"

"We know Java. Come on Katie. Remember when you used to tell Martin stories about your adventures or when you took Martin and I out into the forest for hunts. I hardely ever went because I'd rather read a book but Martin...he always went with you. He'd come back all happy and hyper. Mom would have to drag him to the tub and place him in cold water. Come on! You have to remember?"

"Martin...would always find...the...mons-"

"Enough! Kill the boy!" Jeviono screamed.

"Not today!" Diana activated the U-Watch.

_Eye cutter selected._

Diana held the sword look alike and lunged at Jeviono. She dodged.

"Don't be stupid girl."

"I'm not!" Diana laughed, "Look what I have!" She dangled the charm from her hands.

"NO! GET THAT BACK!" Katie lunged at Diana who activated a shield. Katie's body flung backward into the alter.

"Try and remember what you have now Kaite! You wanted to know what Martin, Java and I had for adventures. You wanted to know! You want to protect Martin! Katie remember who you are!!!" Diana screamed and threw the eye cutter at Katie.

"Diana no!" Martin yelled weakly.

"Sorry Martin...had to be...done," the monster choked and collapsed. The wings and claws disappeared. Her eyes returned to normal and she fell onto the alter. Her body began to disappear before all their eyes. "I came back to help. Wish I could have stayed longer...I'm always with you guys..." Katie looked at M.O.M, "Watch over them. I'm counting......on you." Her body disappeared for good.

"She was dead, she only came back to help Martin because she knew he was in trouble," M.O.M informed Billy, Diana, Java and Martin. "Let's get you agents back so you can heal." M.O.M entered through the portal. All the people that were taken were returned and had their memories of the event wiped out.

-----------------

Diana watched as Martin slept in a hopspital like part of the centre. She really felt sorry for him. He was so close to hanging out and talking with Katie once more and again she was torn from him, from this world. Their bet could wait. M.O.M placed a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Huh?" Diana looked up at the woman.

"He'll be fine. We think that Katie's spirit was so strong that she came back and helped her cousins. Wouldn't you say so?"

"More then you think."

"He'll be fine. We can wipe his memory of Katie being around but somehow I don't think it will do much good. It's up to you Diana."

"No M.O.M, I don't want you to do that. What happens when we're growing impacts who we become. This will end up making him stronger," Diana smiled, "Anyway...how will he remember our bet?"

"I guess. You can see him in a few moments. Call me when he wakes up." M.O.M left Diana alone. Java walked up to her next.

"Martin wake up soon?"

"I hope so Java." Diana brushed away some tears as the doctor came out.

"You can see him now. Be quiet. He's asleep."

"No duh!" Diana exclaimed. She walked in and saw Martin. He stirred and woke up. _Great. The doctor is going to kill me! _

"Hey sis," Martin spoke.

"You sound horrible," Diana moaned.

"Cause I feel horrible. Diana did they save-" Diana shook her head no. Martin looked down at the sheets. "No..."

* * *

**I'll end the chapter there. **


	9. The Lost Bet

**Chapter 9 - The Lost Bet**

Once Martin was better which was three days before the dance Diana, Java and Martin headed back to Torrington Academy. Martin was upset about Katie but accepted it as it was. He knew she would always be with him and was grateful for saving his life.

"MARTIN! YOU JUST SPILLED CHOCOLATE ALL OVER MY NOVEL!" Diana screamed.

"Sorry sis. Who would read it anyway?" Martin smirked as his sister chased him around with the book. Things were back to normal. Java was cleaning the halls when Martin tripped over his mop. He stood up and brushed himself off. That was when Marvin and Jenny walked down the hall. Diana and Martin wasted no time in running up to the two people.

"Want to go to the dance?" both asked at the same time.

"Sorry Martin but I'm going with Marvin. He asked me like four days ago." Jenny replied. Martin frowned.

"Jenny's right. I had to ask someone out and Jenny was available. Someone put a note on your door saying you were gone for a while so I thought you wouldn't be making it to the dance. Sorry Diana. Maybe next time."

"Yeah." Diana sighed. Marvin and Jenny walked off together.

"WAH!" Both Diana and Martin cried hugging each other.

"Tie?" Martin held out his hand.

"Tie." Diana shook it.

"I still need a date to the dance," Martin smiled.

"Okay. I'll go with you. You better not act up!" Diana warned.

"You got it!" Martin smiled again.

"What about foot massage?" Java asked.

"Not this time Java," Diana apologized. _Yes! I DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN JAVA'S FEET! _

_I'M FREE FROM FOOT TORTURE! _Martin mentally cheered.

----------

Martin walked in with a black coat and pants, white shirt, no tie, polished black shoes and his hair was as neat as it could get. He had a white hankerchief in the chest pocket of the outfit and a bouquet of flowers in his left hand.

Diana walked in next wearing a sparkly green and black dress that had spegetti straps and fell to her ankles with a slit up the left side that went to the middle of her theighs. She wore green, open toed high heeled shoes that had a strap around the ankle to give support. Her hair was in a braid with ribbon in between every other strand. She had on light pink eyeshadow and rose pink lipstick. In her ears were emrald earings to bring out her eyes and the ribbons were green. Her whole outfit brought out her beauty and Martin smirked at how wonderful his sister looked. He was proud of her as she was of him. She was extremely proud at the moment.

Jenny and Marvin stopped dancing and looked at the two. Jenny and Marvin walked over to them.

"Diana would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Marvin, I have a dance partner already," she said politly, "Maybe some other time tonight?"

"Go ahead sis. It's okay."

"Are you sure Martin?" Diana asked.

"Yes."

"Okay...thanks!" Diana hugged him and pulled Marvin onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance Martin?" Jenny asked.

"I'd love to."

Diana was so happy with Martin nothing would bring her down now. _I'll save the last dance for you bro. _

* * *

**The End! **

**That was so cool! I think I just made myself proud! YAY! I'm finished! I hope you liked the story? If you didn't I hope you will tell me why so I can make another one that you may like! Ja ne! **


End file.
